This invention relates to a coupler for joining connections and particularly to a multiway coupler for joining a number of connections, particularly but not exclusively, for use in hostile environments, for example, subsea environments.
Umbilicals used underwater typically comprise a number of internal cables, hoses or wires carrying, for example electrical wires, hydraulic lines, pneumatic lines, fibre optic cables or other types of wires, lines or cables used for transmitting, for example, power, signals, data, etc. At the point where the umbilical connects to a host facility or structure with corresponding cables, it may be necessary to connect each cable within the umbilical separately. Such connections may be difficult and time consuming to effect.
This problem has been tackled by connecting and locking two parallel plates, each plate comprising mating connector halves mounted on their mating face. However, these plates are difficult to align and connect, and are prone to damage and to dirt ingress. The problems associated with these plates are exacerbated in subsea or other difficult environments.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus to connect first portions of at least two cables to respective second portions of the at least two cables, the apparatus comprising:
a male member coupled to the first portions of the cables;
a female member coupled to the second portions of the cables;
an actuation mechanism;
wherein the actuation mechanism is adapted to displace at least part of at least one of the first and second portions of the cables radially to engage with the other portions of the cables.
Typically, the female member comprises a bore and is adapted to receive the male member in the bore.
Preferably, the first and second portions of the cables each comprise mating faces. Typically, the first and second portions of the cables engage at their respective mating faces.
Preferably, movement of the actuation mechanism results in the radial displacement of the said at least one of the first and second portions of the cables.
Preferably, the female member is adapted to engage at least a portion of the male member and movement of the actuation mechanism in the direction of engagement of the male and female members results in the radial displacement of the said at least one of the first and second portions of the cables.
Preferably, movement of the actuation mechanism results in the radial displacement of the first portion of the cables radially to engage with the second portion of the cables.
Preferably, the first portions of the cables are displaced radially outwards from the male member.
Preferably, the actuation mechanism comprises a tapered member having a tapered surface.
Preferably, the first portions of the cables comprise an engaging member which is adapted to engage the tapered surface of the tapered member.
Preferably, movement of the tapered member to cause a wider portion of the tapered member to engage with each engaging member causes radial displacement of each engaging member and the first portions of the cables coupled thereto.
Preferably, the face of each engaging member engaging the tapered member is a curved face with a smaller radius of curvature than the face of the tapered member which it engages.
Preferably, each engaging member has at least one slot.
Preferably, a guidance mechanism is provided between the male and female members.
Preferably, the guidance mechanism comprises a first substantially hollow cone-shaped member attached to one of the male and female members and a second cone-shaped member attached to the other of the male and female members wherein the first cone-shaped member is adapted to receive the second cone-shaped member.
Preferably, the male member has a protection mechanism to cover the mating faces of the first portions of the cables.
Preferably, the protection mechanism comprises a tubular member and a biasing device.
Preferably, the biasing device deforms on entry of the male member into the female member to uncover the mating faces of the cables and reforms when the male member is withdrawn from the female member to cover the mating faces of the cables with the tubular member.
Preferably, the male member further comprises an end plate member.
Preferably, each first portion of cable further comprises a supporting member.
Preferably, each supporting member extends from the end plate member to an engaging member.
Preferably, a biasing mechanism is provided to resist radial movement of the supporting members.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises a rotation alignment mechanism to rotationally align the male and female members with respect to each other.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises an axial alignment mechanism to axially align the male and female members with respect to each other.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus to connect a first portion of a cable to a second portion of the cable, the apparatus comprising:
a male member coupled to the first portion of the cable;
a female member coupled to the second portion of the cable;
an actuation mechanism;
wherein the actuation mechanism is adapted to displace at least part one of the first and second portions of the cable radially to engage with the other portion of the cable.
Preferably, the apparatus according to the second aspect of the invention is substantially similar to the apparatus according to the first aspect of the invention.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a method to connect first portions of at least two cables to second portions of at least two cables, the method comprising the steps of:
providing a male member coupled to the first portions of the cables;
providing a female member coupled to the second portions of the cables;
providing an actuation mechanism; and
moving the actuation mechanism such that at least a part of the first or second portions of the cables are radially displaced to engage with the other portions of the cables.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention there is provided a method to connect a first portion of a cable to a second portion of a cable, the method comprising the steps of:
providing a male member coupled to the first portion of the cable;
providing a female member coupled to the second portion of the cable;
providing an actuation mechanism; and
moving the actuation mechanism so that at least a part of one of the first and second portions of the cable is radially displaced to engage with the other portion of the cable.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus comprising a female receptacle with at least one individual connector halve(s) and a male coupler with at least one individual mating connector halve(s), that connect and lock with the individual connector halve(s) of the female receptacle when the male multiway coupler is inserted into the female multiway receptacle and is actuated, wherein, the connector actuation mechanism, within the male coupler, consists of a tapered mandrel whose axial travel forces the connector halve(s) radially outwards through holes in the body of the male coupler and into connection with the mating connector halve(s) housed within the female receptacle.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus to connect a plurality of first conduits to respective second conduits, the apparatus comprising:
a male member coupled to the first conduits;
a female member coupled to the second conduits;
an actuation mechanism; and
a radially movable portion capable of moving at least one of the conduits;
wherein the actuation mechanism is adapted to move the radially movable portion in a radial direction to connect the first and second conduits.
Preferably, the conduits are cables.